


我才没有搞黄色•1

by Tidoya



Category: R-18 - Fandom
Genre: #中太, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidoya/pseuds/Tidoya
Summary: 爽就完事了
Relationships: Nakahara Chuuya/Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 4





	我才没有搞黄色•1

我我我我终于把这篇码出来了，虽然说@lime桑给的梗很充足，不过为了避免写出辣眼睛的车，我还是认认真真的搜索过相关事项了的。  
Attention:  
1.黑化中X宰（猜猜是哪个时期，猜对了我在三天内肝后续）  
1.内容有些过于重口味，如有不适者请尽快退出。  
2.是一辆车速没那么快，但很持久的车  
3.本文里为极度OOC，真的，if you cannot accept this please leave,eventhought myself also feel embressed when I am texting,my face👉😳（等等，为毛我习惯性的在解释时打英文）  
Summary：  
BGM：flos（基本上没关联，可是我是听着这首码出来的）  
内含战损，战损后乘虚而入，控🐍，蒙眼，拍照，调教，SM，用药等，容易引起他人不适的操作（私心加了道具play），接下来，上车，系好安全带======================  
DAY 1：战损  
“喂，太宰没事吧！”中也看着眼前血流不止的太宰说道，他们迫于无奈再次搭档来把某个组织踹掉，敌人的能力很难缠，人数也比起之前所应对的组织多出了不少，所以太宰很不幸的身上挂了彩。在这种情况下受伤时难免的事情，不过睡着时间的流逝伤口会用出更多的血液，而身体必须耗费更多的能量来为身体进行修复与维持精神上的清醒。这样行动上也会为了避免伤口的二度受创而行动大幅度受到局限，在一定的程度上使计划受到了影响。  
“呐，中也用那个吧”太宰平静的说道，在这种情况下使用污浊是最上策，可以提高攻击力和减少打斗的时间，不过污浊状态下的中也会不会无上道太宰也是一个问题。现在，腰部有一些由随时的撞击所产生的擦伤，虽然不是很严重不过出血量很惊人，如果不是港口黑手党这种内行人的话，一般人看见这个出血量应该就会直挺挺的昏过去了。中也看了看太宰的情况，心里突然有了某种想法，他随即用行动证明可自己的想法。  
中也背起太宰，将他带往自己的私人公寓，一路上中也还是很温柔的顾及着太宰的伤口，将他温柔的安置在副驾驶座。中也露出了一丝浅浅的笑颜，像是等待已久猎物终于上钩了而满足的猎人一样，他期待着一颗的来临很久了。

中也很爱太宰，比太宰想象中还要爱他，爱是一种喜欢达到很深的程度，继而为人付出的情感，爱也是一种当人类主动给予他人东西，并自觉期待的满足和幸福感。但是爱，也是一种占有欲，爱到极处，也代表占有欲也愈发强烈。太宰和织田之间的昧味关系使中也的醋意愈发激烈，他嫉妒织田作之助为什么可以获得太宰那么多的关注，他也为太宰不给予他更多的关注而不满看，难道说所谓的友人就是这样的吗。他想要把太宰关起来，关在一个只有他看得见的地方。  
中也把太宰摔在床上“呐，太宰你醒了的对吧”，说着一只手压着太宰，并开始解开他的衣服。用刀割开了他身上缠着的绷带，将药膏均匀地涂抹在伤口上，再拿出新的绷带缠在太宰身上，最后还不忘将绷带故意拉紧。  
“嘶。。。唔”腰间的伤口刺激着太宰，迫使他清醒过来。中也顺势将几管药物注射进太宰的体内，“中也你在干什么”昏暗的卧室使太宰未能适应黑暗而看不清那几管药物的成分。当眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，他才发现那是几管媚药和肌肉松弛剂，虽然剂量不致命，但是短期内他都无法轻易动弹。“哈哈哈。。。中也你疯了吗。。。”太宰感受到自己的身体逐渐变得燥热起来，某个不可言说的部位慢慢抬起了头，“唔。。。”躯体的欲望随着时间的流逝愈发增强，不过太宰治可不是那种轻易拉下脸来向别人索取的人，他是不会向中原中也索求的，他也有属于自己的尊严。  
”喂，太宰你看起来真是欲求不满呢~”中也带着一丝玩味的笑容看着太宰，随即撕裂太宰的裤子，脱去他的内裤，“明明这里已经那么湿了~”中也的手不安分的在太宰身上摸来摸去，好似不经意似地将手蹭过太宰的臀缝，还在腰部故意拧了一把·。他褪去手套，双手往太宰的胸部袭去，有技巧性地揉捏太宰的红缨习惯了拿刀的双手布满老茧，令太宰的快感提升了一个档次。他俯下身子，吻上了太宰的唇，强硬的用舌头撬开了太宰的牙齿，与太宰的舌头交缠在一起。这个吻比起法式热吻更像是两人之间的缠斗一样，双方的舌头就像是不甘示弱一样在口腔里不断纠缠，直至太宰开始感到难受也未曾停止。“呜呜呜”太宰败下阵来了，这个吻过于漫长，他也开始承受不了了，中也却没有停下来的想法，太宰愈发难受，开始用手捶打中也的背部，中也才终于松开了他的唇。

“嘛~我待会还得向首领汇报任务，太宰你就先自己玩吧”说罢中也走了出去。由于自身身体饥渴难耐，太宰从中也床边书桌的抽屉里翻出跳蛋，润滑剂，按摩棒，SM用的绳索与鞭子，乳夹之类的情趣用品，挑了看上去不怎么可怕的跳蛋。顺着臀缝，太宰把跳蛋放入了自己的体内，手在无意间滑过了前列腺，使他射了出来。他的身体已经处于一个很敏感的状态了，只要稍稍划过敏感带便会引起高潮，随着一下有以下的震动，太宰发出了甜腻的呻吟声  
。中也通过安装在角落里的摄像头看到了一切，他毫不犹豫地把档次调到了最高，然后慢悠悠地往返自己的卧室，在心里默数着“一，二，三，四.....三十”然后走到了卧室前轻轻推开了门。  
“你搁这儿玩的挺换的嘛，太宰”（小声BB几句：你老流氓吗？）  
=tbc=  
今天先到这里


End file.
